Roles y cosplays
by Janusa
Summary: —¡Dejen de hablar estupideces! ¡¿Qué tiene de romántico beber sangre! —exclamó y señaló a las bocas manchadas de carmesí./ —InuYasha, los vampiros están muy de moda —dijo la azabache, ajena a la vergüenza de su compañero.- "Concurso Besos Inolvidables del foro ¡Siéntate!"


1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, ustedes saben.

3-Este fic participa en **"Concurso Besos Inolvidables del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

Bueno, escogí el beso del anime/manga Blood Plus, el punto del fic era recrearlo y todo eso, creo que quedó un poco extraño pero ustedes dirán.

Otra cosa, dejaré el link del poll de votación en mi perfil (se abrirá el primero de marzo, me parece) para que puedan votar, ya sea por mí o los fics de cualquiera de mis compañeras.

Ya sin más chisme, espero disfruten la lectura y recuerden esto:** A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto"_, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

* * *

_**Roles y cosplays**_

"_Yo era torpe, ella era preciosa…_

_Yo era un aburrido sin remedio y ella interesante hasta el infinito… _

_Si las personas fueran lluvia, yo sería llovizna y ella, un huracán..."_

—_Buscando a Alaska._

* * *

.

El albino soltó un suspiro, sí, ahora la vida era buena, pensó, mientras caminaba al lado de Kagome, con la luna llena en lo alto. Ni siquiera tomaba la mano de la chica, caminar lo suficientemente juntos para que sus brazos se rozaran era suficiente, incluso caminar uno a cada extremo del campo estaría bien por el sólo hecho de saber que ella estaba allí. Eso era lo que pensaba él, pero entonces, recordó lo que le había dicho Miroku hace un par de días:

—_InuYasha, ¿no crees que estás llevando tu timidez demasiado lejos? No eres capaz de mirar a la señorita Kagome de frente sin sonrojarte. Creí que después de los tres años sin verla actuarías rápido, pero al parecer esto se quedará como una amistad eterna…_

Después de decir eso Miroku siguió hablando, pero el ambarino ya no le prestó atención, pues su mente había quedado embotada con lo de "amistad eterna". Él no quería ser un amigo para Kagome, a los amigos no se les puede tomar la mano, abrazar o prometer quedarse eternamente a su lado (bueno, sí se puede, pero él no quería que Kagome hiciera eso con algún "amigo").

Por todo ese debate anterior decidió hacerlo; mirando al firmamento, como si de repente le importara estudiar las estrellas, entrelazó "distraídamente" sus dedos con los de la sacerdotisa, su vista periférica le mostró a una Kagome bastante roja. Bien, tal vez podría hacer un movimiento más; algún tipo de cumplido, como que su cabello se veía lindo o una de esas tonteras.

—Kagome —comenzó, para llamar la atención de la chica y así fue—. Kagome, tu cabello… huele a sangre.

— ¿Huelo a sangre? —chilló entre indignada y preocupada—. Ayer tuve que matar a un yōkai que rondaba el templo, pero me bañé muy bien, además ¿qué esperabas? Aquí no hay champú ni jabón —terminó murmurando para sí.

— ¿He? No, no me refería a ti, tu cabello huele… bien, en serio.

—Dudaste —Kagome soltó su mano de él y achicó los ojos.

—No, no lo hice ¡concéntrate! Te digo que huele a sangre, es un olor familiar —olfateó un poco más—; algo animal. En dirección al bosque, no te muevas, iré a ver.

—Sí, vamos —concordó la chica, ya montada en su espalda, consideró rebatir pero la idea de abrazar el suelo no le pareció muy atrayente. Así que arrancó a correr, siguiendo el olor a óxido, cada vez más penetrante.

No tomó ni siquiera un minuto para que llegaran a las orillas del río y fue cuando lo vieron, bueno, más bien, _los_ vieron.

A unos diez metros de distancia, Kōga se encontraba encima de Ayame —la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. De ahí provenía el olor; de la mano derecha del lobo escurría el líquido carmesí. Algo raro ocurrió después, el susodicho llevó su mano a sus labios, al parecer bebiendo la sangre, pero las cosas no pararon ahí, se acercó a la pelirroja y, apretándola contra sí con la otra mano, la besó, lento y profundo. Sangre corrió por la comisura de la loba, que había abierto los ojos y ahora los volvía a cerrar, entregándose al beso. La pareja parecía estar perdida en algún mundo remoto. El beso fue corto, pero no lo suficiente para el estómago de uno de los espectadores. Por otro lado, los observados, en cuanto rompieron contacto también rompieron su burbuja de abstracción y se giraron para mirar al par frente a ellos.

¡Por todos los tentáculos de Naraku! (que ahora se encontraba en el otro mundo y Kami ahí lo mantuviera).

El híbrido no supo si sonrojarse o vomitar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí, perro? —preguntó el ojiazul, aún encima de Ayame.

— Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, ¿qué carajos haces Kōga? —casi gritó el híbrido con una expresión mitad sorprendida y mitad asqueada.

—Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, perro, deja de meterte en asuntos que no s…

Ayame cubrió la boca de su marido con ambas manos. Además, el albino los notó, en verdad, desde que habían llegado allí. Las regulares ropas de la pareja, hechas de piel de lobo, habían sido sustituidas por unas diferentes, las de Ayame; eran muy similares al uniforme verde que Kagome solía portar, sólo que este era de un color negro, por otra parte las de Kōga; era un traje como el que alguna vez vio utilizar a Sōta para ir a una fiesta o algo por el estilo. La muchacha se dio cuenta de la mirada del híbrido sobre ellos y la confusión de esta, así que con una risa nerviosa contestó a la pregunta no formulada:

—Oh, verás, es un _cosplay _—InuYasha quedó igual o más confundido con esto—, es decir, es un disfraz pero sobre alguien, algo… ah, creo que sería mejor que Kagome le explicara.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver? —las cejas del ambarino eran prácticamente una, al parecer el único desinformado en aquél lugar era él.

—Pues ella fue la que me ayudó a hacer los trajes y me explicó todo esto del _cosplay _y los _roles_.

—Y creo que lucen realmente bien—agregó la pelinegra con los ojos brillantes y el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

— ¡Los ayudaste con esto! —el híbrido estaba a nada de un síncope, ¿en qué momento había sucedido esto? ¿Desde cuándo Kagome y Ayame eran amigas? Y los más importante ¿cómo es que ella le había enseñado sobre esos actos vampíricos? ¿Qué le habían hecho a su inocente Kagome en esos tres años?

—Tranquilo InuYasha, no hiperventiles —trató de calmarlo Kagome.

— ¿Cuál es el escándalo? ¿Qué nunca has jugado con Kagome a los roles, perro? Oh… ¡no!, se me olvidaba que eres un poco lento —la última oración la dijo con un toque extra de cizaña.

—Deberías intentarlo InuYasha, es saludable para una relación, tú sabes, el variar de vez en cuando —agregó casualmente la loba.

El aludido con un gran sonrojo contestó:

— ¡Dejen de hablar estupideces! ¡¿Qué tiene de romántico beber sangre?! —exclamó y señaló a las bocas manchadas de carmesí.

—InuYasha, los vampiros están muy de moda —dijo la azabache, ajena a la vergüenza de su compañero.

—¡Khe!

Fue todo lo que obtuvo del peliplateado. Entonces, un silencio incómodo los invadió, de esos en los que sólo se miran los unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno, querida Kagome —el lobo carraspeó para corregirse al percatarse de la no-tan-amistosa mirada que le dio su mujer—, perdón, Kagome. No es que nos moleste tu presencia, de acuerdo, la del pulgoso sí, solamente que bueno… nosotros estábamos por hacer algo y luego ustedes llegaron y pues…

—No, discúlpennos por interrumpirlos. Ya nos vamos —se despidió, subiendo a la espalda del híbrido, el cual no reaccionó hasta recibir un jalón de oreja y emprendió la marcha de regreso, aún absorto en sus pensamientos— ¡Adiós! ¡Y no te preocupes, ya tengo pensado el siguiente cosplay!

— ¿Y ahora qué carajos Kagome? Espero que no estés pensando ahora en canibalismo.

—No seas tonto InuYasha, esta vez sólo será sobre un ejecutivo millonario y una muchacha normal —sonrió con un leve sonrojo, el cual agradeció que el ambarino no hubiera podido ver—, aunque puede que involucre un poco de cuerda y azotes…

Murmuró esto último para sí.

* * *

.

.

Sí, sí, el final fue referencia (obviamente) 50 Sombras de Grey. Con toda esta locura que hay que si por la película o los libros, Kagome no estuvo exenta de ello (?.


End file.
